


chocolate letter

by mxsqmx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I wrote this fic while waiting to go back to house, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, how do you tag anyway, it'll be nice tho to receive chocolate letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsqmx/pseuds/mxsqmx
Summary: Every single day, early in the morning, Donghyuck will go to Renjun’s desk and put his neatly written letter under it. With an additional mini sized chocolate bar. All while being anonymous.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	chocolate letter

Every single day, early in the morning, Donghyuck will go to Renjun’s desk and put his neatly written letter under it. With an additional mini sized chocolate bar.

And after he has done his routine of sending chocolate letters, Donghyuck will quickly go back to his classroom. That’s the reason why he’s always early to be in the classroom.

Sure, Donghyuck was known all around the school. Friendly, extrovert and shy when it comes to his crush. If he was to be honest, Jaemin is the only one who knows about his crush on Renjun.

Donghyuck can even count with his fingers to how many times he has interacted with Renjun. That’s a shame.

But then after hearing that Renjun likes chocolates, the only thing Donghyuck can thought of was giving him chocolates everyday.

Jaemin heard his suggestion and said, “ how about sending him letters everyday with chocolates? ” to which the lovesick boy immediately agreed.

So since then, the morning routine of sending Renjun letters with chocolates underneath his table proceeded.

Through Yangyang, Donghyuck gets to know Renjun’s reaction. Most of it did a fluttering in his heart.

Donghyuck would be lying if he said that the feelings he has for Renjun is just a fleeting crush.

Not when it has been 2 years since he acknowledged his crush on Renjun. Oh! Maybe he’s even in love by now.

The foolishly in love protagonist which is Donghyuck if it’s not obvious enough can’t seem to forget the second time they met. He forgot about their first meeting.

The second time they met, Donghyuck remembered it vividly as if it just happened yesterday. It was raining first of all and there was puddles.

Ah! Puddles can go to hell, Donghyuck shivered in embarrassment upon reminiscing the memories from before.

Renjun was staring at him with wide eyes, mouth stifling a laugh. Donghyuck tripped over a puddle. 

That was enough of reminiscing, the school bell rang off signing that the school for today had already came to an end.

“ do you want to go to the arcade? ” Jaemin asked him, pushing his chair inside. Donghyuck shrugged; yes he wants to.

Along the way to the arcade, the two coincidentally met Renjun and Yangyang. “ oh? where are you two going? ” Yangyang asked.

To the arcade, Jaemin had answered. 

Yangyang sighed in a whining voice, “ ahh, that’s a shame, we’re going to the mall. Oh right Renjun, this is Jaemin and Donghyuck, we’re friends since middle school. ” 

A subtle smirk appeared on Yangyang’s face, Donghyuck would very much like to punch it.

“ hey, I’m Renjun, nice to meet you. ” Renjun hold his hand out toward Donghyuck, a smile graced his face.

“ nice to meet you too. ” he shook it.

Jaemin then quickly intervened, “ let’s exchange numbers! ”

And just like that, in Donghyuck’s contact, there’s Renjun’s number. He promised to buy Jaemin lunch straight after Renjun and Yangyang left.

It has been exactly 100 days since the chocolate letters antic started. Donghyuck wished to make it more special so he decided to add a sunflower and a sketchbook. _This will do_ , he thought nervously as he quietly put it under Renjun’s desk.

Upon hearing footsteps nearing the classroom he was in, Donghyuck hastily went into the locker at the back of the classroom.

The footsteps came to a halt and a chair screeching sound following after. 

Donghyuck heard, “ oh? there’s something else. ”

Now, who else could the voice be except for Renjun’s. 

A voice that seemed so delicate, so fragile to Donghyuck’s ears yet beautifully stern. It’s Donghyuck’s favorite voice.

“ ahh.. ” Donghyuck heard Renjun’s sigh. And he felt himself drooping along the sigh.

 _Did he not like it?_ , he bit his lower lips as an attempt to calm himself down.

“ I love it Donghyuck. ” Renjun said.

Donghyuck, due to the suddenness, accidentally fell out from the locker.

He lifted up his head and was met with the gaze of Renjun’s, a few chuckles slipping out from him.

“ hey there, how was being inside a locker feels like? ”

The silence was all he could offer although it was pretty reasonable if you put yourself in his shoes.

“ i-it was good? w-wait what? huh? ” 

An obnoxious yet lovely to Donghyuck’s ears laugh erupted inside the classroom, “ aaaa you’re so cute Donghyuck. ” Renjun wiped the invisible tears from his eyes.

Then Renjun hold out his hand to let Donghyuck take it, thankfully he caught the hint quickly.

Donghyuck got up from the ground and patted the ashes away. He took a deep breath before asking, “ how did you know? ”

“ know what? ” the male slyly smiled.

“ y’know.. everything. ” Donghyuck rubbed his nape awkwardly with his head facing down.

The silence between them was suffocating until Renjun let out a giggle past his cherry tinted lips, Donghyuck loves his giggles. Of course he does, of course.

He lifted up his head slowly and carefully, Renjun’s eyes were resembling that of the crescent moon he saw last night. It was so damn attractive.

Renjun walked up to his seat and sat down, signaling Donghyuck to join him and sit at the seat beside him.

And he did exactly that.

“ maybe it’s 2 weeks after I started receiving the letters.. I saw you at my seat. At first I wanted to rush in, in case you were stealing but then you started mumbling to yourself about the letters and how it was wet because the rains got to it. And when you’re walking out, I quickly walked away. Since then I knew you were the one behind it, Donghyuck. ” Renjun seemed to entertain himself while remembering the moments he found out a secret.

Donghyuck wasn’t one to rush things but right now, he truthfully needs an answer.

“ Renjun, ” he called out to the boy, “ mind reading today’s letter? ” it was more of an instruction than a question.

There wasn’t any reasons to not to, Renjun took the letter in his hand and folded it open. He reads it loud enough just for only the two of them to hear it.

“ heyyy! if you don’t know, today marks the 100th day of the chocolate letters antic and I prepared some special gifts! I don’t know if you’ll like it - I hope you’ll. ” 

Hearing what he wrote out loud made him thinks that he won’t do things like this once again.

Renjun took a break and clashed his stares with Donghyuck’s, “ I love it you know even if it’s cringe anyway continuing the letter! ”

But if Renjun said he loves it then Donghyuck won’t mind doing it everyday.

“ although you might hate me after this but I just had to say it, in the lamest way ever. Takes a deep breath- ”

“ you don’t have to say that too! ” Donghyuck whined, he wants to dig a hole and get into it right then and right now.

Renjun took a deep breath, “ Lee Donghyuck, I don’t love you yet. But trust me when I say I am falling in love with you. The you who joked around with everyone but when you noticed a person was hurt, you immediately stop and treated them for an ice cream. The you who’s patient with a lot of things and still manages to flashes a smile rivaling the sun. The you who sends me chocolate letters everyday with words that somehow melt me. The you who attracted me. The you who I started falling in love with. I’m not in love with you yet but I am surely, little by little, falling in love with you. The Lee Donghyuck in whom I’m facing right now. ”

A long seconds passed by and did then Renjun realized Donghyuck’s eyes were tearful, a panicked expression appeared on his face.

“ w-wait! Wait! Don’t cry! I’m sorry! ” Donghyuck suddenly wrapped his fingers around Renjun’s wrist and brought it close to his lips.

Donghyuck left a soft peck on it while staring at Renjun with his teary eyes. He cracked a genuine grin on his face. 

“ it’s not fair, you just saying things like that.. it’s not fair. I feel like I’m falling in love with you all over again. ” a content sigh was what Renjun heard from the boy.

“ so are we dating now? ” Renjun asked.

Donghyuck was about to say yes until he thought of something. It’s simple really, just leans close to Renjun’s lips until you’re sure that your lips is hovering on it. And then lean down to the point you feel his lips on yours.

Donghyuck did that before pulling back, cheeks splattered with shades of pinks.

“ yes. ”

“ get a room! ” Yangyang shouted from the front door in an adoringly disgusted way. 

**Author's Note:**

> to whoever you are, thank you for reading!! I hope you’ll have lovely days awaiting you!! <3


End file.
